Only on my Mind
by Kurai neko
Summary: Ikki x Hyoga ... solo un lemonsito que se me antojaba ;P


Holas!! ... como ya se me hizo costumbre.. un viernes más, un capítulo más.. pero como no tenía preparados ningún capítulo de los dos fics que ya tengo escritos... pues se me antojo este lemoncito que aquí les dejo... Pretende ser un one-shot, pero si gustan de él, lo continuaré (y de paso le crearé una trama xD).

Besos... La gata oscura

----

Only on my mind

El pantalón del pijama hacía rato que adornaba el suelo de la estancia, y la camisa de la parte de arriba tenía la mayoría de botones desabrochados y el par que aún seguían dentro del ojal amenazaban con salirse.

_- Sí.. continúa... ah!_

_La mano de Ikki asió duramente el miembro del cisne, sus dientes jalaban una de las tetillas con fuerza, haciéndolo gemir de dolor y placer._

_- Así pato.. gime para mí .. quiero oírte .. quiero oír como gritas mi nombre!!_

_Ikki empezó a frotar el pene de Hyoga, que estaba erguido entre sus dedos. Movía la mano con la soltura que su vasta experiencia en el campo sexual le brindaba._

_Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo.. sin darle tregua al ruso, sin dejar de apretar su adolorido falo y con una mirada inquisitiva en sus ojos._

_- Ikki!!_

Su mano seguía con el rudo movimiento, la otra cosquilleaba el dorado torso semidesnudo, siguiendo un camino hasta la boca, donde metió dos dedos.

Hyoga se ocupó de los dedos vehementemente, chupándolos y mordisqueándolos, volcando parte de la poca concentración que le quedaba en ellos.

Estaba totalmente excitado.

_- Muy bien .. eres un buen chico.. dime .. ¿hay algo que te apetezca en estos momentos?_

_Ikki había dejado de acariciar el pene de Hyoga, agarrándolo firmemente, con el pulgar en su punta y regalándole un masaje circular y desesperante con él._

_- Aah ..yo .. – consiguió balbucear el rubio entre suaves gemidos._

_- ¿Sí? – Ikki lo miraba, inquiriendo una respuesta con sus ojos.. su pulgar se movía cada vez más dura y lentamente._

_- agh .. no .. Ikki .. – sollozaba Hyoga, sintiendo como las cristalinas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos – ya .. por.. favor .._

_Ikki acercó sus labios hasta el oído del ruso, susurrando suavemente._

_- Pídemelo Hyoga .. pídelo.._

_- nn-no .. no puedo .. – Hyoga cerró los ojos, dos lágrimas corrieron por los costados de su cara, Ikki estrujó su miembro sin miramientos – Aaah!! .. Ikki .. ya! .. ya suelta!!_

Hyoga empuñó su mano hasta que los nudillos se pusieron blancos y la piel de la palma amenazaba con romperse por sus uñas. Llevó el puño hasta su boca, mordiendo los nudillos, intentando acallar sus jadeos.

_El fénix aflojó la presión que mantenía en Hyoga, tanto física como psicológica._

_- Ya .. tranquilo .. no es nada.. – soltó su miembro y besó la frente cariñosamente - .. lo haremos más sencillo .._

_El moreno instó al ruso a abrir las piernas que había cerrado cuando el apretón había crecido de intensidad, llegando a hacerle daño._

_Acarició su vientre y jugueteó con su ombligo, mientras lo colmaba con pequeños besos en los labios._

_La mano evitó el casi amoratado pene del cisne y viajó directa a la abertura que se encontraba un poco más abajo._

_Un dedo travieso dibujó círculos alrededor del apretado anillo._

_- ¿Quieres que lo meta? – preguntó el moreno._

_- Sí.. – susurró Hyoga después de cabecear afirmativamente._

_Un ligero sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas. Ikki sonrió y volvió a besarle._

El dedo ingresó lentamente en el interior del chico, derribando las barreras de su propia moralidad.

Era la primera vez que dejaba que algo así sucediese.

Cuando su canal albergó la totalidad de la falange, Hyoga se quedó quieto, liberando dulces gemidos que sonaban necesitados, siendo uno de los reclamos más efectivos.

Movió su cadera ligeramente, buscando una posición un poco más cómoda.

_Una vez que el ruso mostraba interés en lo que Ikki hacía, se atrevió a sacar y meter el dedo despacio y con cuidado. Entraba y salía una y otra vez.. hasta que Hyoga dejó de quejarse y empezó a pedir más con un movimiento de cadera más osado._

_Notaba más facilidad en su penetración e incorporó un segundo dedo a la faena._

Los jadeos elevados del cisne no se hicieron esperar. Intentó acallarlos mordiendo ahora un cojín al cual se abrazaba, pero no servía de nada. Había encontrado el punto mágico que lo estaba llevando al orgasmo muy rápidamente.

Nunca hubiera imaginado el placer que aquella pequeña penetración le estaba dando.

Entre el enredo de sensaciones y pensamientos que era su mente, encontró una información que alivió su carga y que hizo que le importaran poco sus gemidos y las palabras incoherentes que se formaban en su boca.

No había nadie en la mansión.

O al menos eso creía.. por que una persona había oído ruidos extraños y se había acercado para acallarlos.. pero al entreabrir la puerta se había quedado mirando la escena con inesperado interés.

_- Pero mira como estás .. – Ikki tocó la punta goteante del erguido miembro del cisne – ¿ya vas a correrte patito?_

_Ikki empezó a mover sus dedos en círculos, consiguiendo que Hyoga boqueara en busca de más aire que llenara sus pulmones._

_Redobló el impulso del movimiento, volviendo a entrar y salir de él, intensamente._

_- Ya .. no aguanto.. ya .. – el ruso clavó los pies en el colchón alzando la cadera y disfrutando plenamente de la íntima caricia, con una mano en su cintura, manteniendo la posición._

_Ikki seguía, ahora con más saña, con su diversión. Al ruso le quedaba muy poco._

Hyoga gimió prolongadamente, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Tenía el rostro sonrojado y el sudor perlaba todo su cuerpo.

Finalmente todos los botones se habían desabrochado, dejando ver su torso completamente.

Un cosquilleo sacudió su columna vertebral y segundos después notó el placer recorrerlo con manos invisibles.

- Ikki!!

Jadeó por última vez, manteniéndose tenso un poco más, hasta que eyaculo por completo. Los dedos se retiraron de su interior y se abandonó a una sensación de tranquilidad que hacía un tiempo que no sentía.

La figura que lo observaba desde el exterior se retiró sigilosamente, acariciando el bulto en sus pantalones por encima de la tela levemente, mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de ver.

- Así que .. te masturbas pensando en mi .. eh, pato? ..


End file.
